Daddy-Daughter Dance
by kuvira
Summary: With Toph still feeling the after effects of childbirth, Sokka offers to take Lin to her school dance in place of her mother.


A guest requested me to write a story about Sokka taking Lin to a daddy-daughter dance. I'm planning on making two, maybe three chapters. This is just the introduction and I know it's a bit long, but I tried not to rush through like I usually do. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"She's sweet." Lin was seated on the back of her calves, overlooking her baby sister.<p>

"Here." Toph scooched over and tapped on the bed.

Lin slid in closer and leaned against Toph's torso. She reached her fingers over to the baby's head and felt her tiny hairs.

"Why is she stuck to you, Mama?" Lin looked up at her mother, whose eyes were angled to the right side, away from both of her daughters.

"Well Lin, that's how babies eat. See?" She pointed down to Su who was latched onto her right breast.

"Weird…" Lin scratched her nose.

"I know." Toph pinched her nose.

"Ah!" Lin giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother and baby. "Where's Uncle Sokka?"

"Getting breakfast for us. Isn't that nice of him?" Toph bent her head down and sniffed Lin's hair. "You smell dirty"

Lin nodded. "I didn't wash my hair in a while. I forget to."

Toph laughed. "Go take a bath." She nudged Lin's back with her right palm.

"I don't wanna do it alone."

"I can watch you." Toph pointed to her foot. "I'll watch you. Uncle Sokka will be back by the time you're done." She offered Lin a warm, tired smile and shooed her off with her hand.

Lin groaned and tumbled off the bed dramatically.

Toph slid her right from the bed and onto the floor. "Go. I'm right here. Big girls take baths without their Mamas."

"Okay…" She meandered over to Toph's master bath.

"Hey-hey, woah-woah, hey!" Toph shook her head and grinned. "Nah." She pointed to the hallway.

"But yours is cleaner!"

Toph laughed. "Yeah! I know! That's why you need to stay away from it!"

"But I'm muddy, and you love mud!"

"I sure do! And I love you a million times more, but I can't stand a dirty bathroom." She shooed Lin away from her bathroom. "Go. I'm still watching."

Lin surrendered and dragged her feet all the way to the hallway bathroom.

With one foot on the floor, Toph was able to feel Sokka approaching from down the street. She stood up, Suyin in her right hand, and went downstairs to greet him.

Sokka balanced three large bags and walked up the porch steps, concentrating on not dropping the food.

She opened the front door and held the screen door open with her left arm.

"Hey!" He walked inside and shuffled his way to the dining room. He released the bags onto the table and walked back over to Toph.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

He met them with his.

"Nice to see you again." She grinned excitedly.

"You too." He wrapped his right fingers around the back of her head and kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "Wow."

He stared down at her naked chest. "That's what I'm sayin."

"Haha!" She laughed while covering her mouth with her left hand. "Take your child." She detached Su and held her out to him.

He gently pulled Su from Toph's hands and cradled her inside his left arm, resting her tiny head on his robust bicep. "Hi, honey." He bent his head down and kissed her nose.

Su placed her index and middle fingers into her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Aw, she likes me!"

"What did she do?"

"I think she's falling asleep."

"Nah, she's just bored of you." Toph snickered and walked into the kitchen and grabbed three plates. She carried them to the table.

"Where's Little Buddy?"

"Taking a bath. She smelled like dirt."

He smiled. "I thought you liked dirt."

"Oh, trust me, I love it! But if she went out like that and an adult sniffed her, I'd be known as a bad parent." She arranged the plates down. "The Police Chief doesn't need that kind of stigma."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Uh huh."

Toph sat down and closed her eyes, sighing. "She has this special dance tonight, though. It's like one of those corny 'father-daughter' things."

"H-her dad is taking her?" He sat down across from her, still cradling Su.

She twisted her face and vigorously shook it. "I don't want him anywhere near her. Useless bum-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But how is she going?"

"I was going to take her. She came home from school all upset because all of her friends were going and she'd be the only one who wasn't... you know how it goes." She shrugged and angled her eyes towards the ceiling, then closed them again. "I obviously didn't think it through, though."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant when she asked me, and I'm too tired now. I just don't feel up to it. Five days ago I squeezed out a baby. It still hurts to walk, my back is killing me…"

He nodded.

"I can't even see in the gym- that's where they're holding it. It's wooden floors. I'd embarrass her." She brushed away a piece of her bangs and shifted in her seat. "I don't even know how to tell her."

"Toph...you know I could always take her...if that was okay with you guys of course."

She leaned forward and cocked her head to the right. "You'd really be willing to do that? Go to a three hour dance filled with kindergarten girls and their obnoxious, mediocre fathers?"

Sokka poked his lips out and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I'd do it for Lin."

Toph sat back and crossed her arms. "You're sure about this?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'd be able to bond with her."

Toph grinned. "That's really sweet."

Sokka smiled smugly and brushed off his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a sweet guy."

Toph exhaled on her right fist and rubbed it on her chest. "My sweet guy."

He chuckled. "You know it, Chief. I live to please."

She smirked and shimmied her shoulders.

Sokka bit his bottom lip.

Lin marched down the steps wearing Toph's white rayon bathrobe. "I'm baaack!" She sang.

"Hey, baby. We've been waiting for you. Toph turned her head towards the direction Lin was coming from.

Lin slid into the chair at the head of the rectangular table. "Hi, Uncle Sokka. You look handsome today."

He kissed the fingers on his right hand then tapped her cheek with them. "Thanks, bud."

She touched her cheek and blushed. "I'm telling Tenzin."

He made a pretend scared face and shook his head. "No! Please don't!"

"It's too late! I have to tell him now!"

"Okay, this is very cute and all, but I'm starving and the food is gonna get cold." Toph interjected.

Lin nodded. "Okay."

"Let me sniff." Toph leaned over to Lin.

She bent her head down towards her mother.

Toph took a long, drawn out inhale of Lin's hair. "Mmm...Good job. I told you you didn't need me."

"I'll always need you, Mama." Lin placed a hand to her chest and nodded sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're doing but I feel like it's really fresh."

"It is." Sokka confirmed while pulling the food containers from the bags.

Toph playfully gritted her teeth at Lin. "I am your mother and you will respect me!" She smiled.

Lin giggled. "If you wore a shirt then maybe I would!"

Toph's jaw dropped and she turned her head towards Sokka. "When did she get so fresh!? What happened to my sweet baby!? Did you do this!?"

Sokka laughed and shook his head. "I'm staying out of this one!" He raised one hand, surrendering.

Lin reached her arms out. "Baby."

"You want Su?" Sokka asked.

She nodded.

Sokka carefully handed her over to Lin.

Lin took her and carried her to the small crib in the living room.

"Why'd you move her?" Toph placed three hot cakes onto her plate.

"She'll be happier in there."

"Well, okay then." Toph lowered her voice into a mocking tone, "Lin knows best, apparently."

"Hey, Mama? When are we having another earthbending lesson? I wanna kick your butt." Lin punched her right fist into her palm and grinned sinisterly.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess we'll have time later since I'm not taking you to your dance tonight." She sipped her ice water.

"What!?" Lin's eyes welled with tears.

"Because Uncle Sokka is-ha! You were about to cry." She crossed her legs and shifted her body away from Lin.

Lin pouted. "That was so mean…"

"That was kind of mean, Toph…" Sokka agreed.

Toph turned back around. "She was mean to me first...I'm just defending myself."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Sokka!" She jumped from her seat and gave him a big hug. She returned back to her chair. "And that was mean. You should apologize to me."

"Are you serious? You take one bath by yourself and you think you're grown. Calm yourself, child."

"At least I can see."

"Wow, that's original."

"Lin, you should eat. I think your blood sugar might be low." Sokka bit into his jellied roll.

"Why would my blood sugar be low? What does that mean?"

"It means your blood needs sugar from food, and sometimes when that happens, people get a little grumpy. Katara gets like this when she doesn't eat."

Toph held back her laughter.

"Hmm...okay." Lin placed a hot cake and some cinnamon apples onto her plate and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Toph placed the plates into the sink and began washing them.<p>

"Hey, Mama?" Lin approached her from behind.

"Hm?"

"I think my blood sugar was low. I don't feel like being mean to you anymore."

Toph paused, "Thanks for that..."

"I'm sorry." She hugged Toph's legs and rested her head on the small of her back, right about where her hair fell to.

Toph reached her right hand back and rubbed Lin's head. "It's okay, baby. I was kind of mean responding to you, so we're even."

She nodded. "And I don't care that you don't wear a shirt. I don't like them either."

Toph laughed.

"And I'm excited for the dance later. Even if he isn't my dad."

"I'm not your dad either, though."

"Yeah, I know. But you make me forget that I don't have one because you take such good care of me."

Toph dropped her plate in the sink.

* * *

><p>Sokka adjusted his collar. "I would ask you for some feedback, but I don't think you'd offer much help." He chuckled.<p>

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." She was sprawled out on her back. "What are you wearing, though?"

"The suit that I wore to Aang and Katara's wedding."

"...Shut up."

"I'm serious."

"How does it still fit?"

He was silent for a minute as he was cleaning up his undercut. He put the razor down. "I mean, it's a little snug in the arms, but it should be fine. I don't think the dancing will be too strenuous."

"That's embarrassing."

"How?"

"You're wearing a suit that's too small for you...It'll rip."

"No it won't, don't say that."

"Fine, whatever you say."

"Lin has a nice dress?"

"Yep. Earth Kingdom. My mom sent it."

"Wow, she's interested in the culture?"

Toph shook her head. "Nah, not really. I don't mind, though. I won't force it on her."

"That's good. Kya wears water tribe clothes."

"Why?"

"Because she looks like Katara and I." He wiped the shaving cream from his head. "She wants her to be like our mom, I guess."

"Oh, I get it." She yawned.

"You going to bed?"

"Nah, I'll wait up for you guys." She rubbed her forehead. "I'll try, at least." She cracked a smile.

"If you're tired just go to bed. I'm sure Lin will wake you up when we get back, anyway."

"Okay, then. Have fun." She rolled over onto her stomach.

Sokka dried off his head and chin with a white wash cloth and approached his chief. He kissed her neck and walked into the hallway. He knocked on Lin's door. "You ready, bud?"

"Yep!" She opened the door to reveal her green and yellow knee-length a-line Earth Kingdom dress. She spun around in the doorway. "I look so pretty!"

"You sure do!" He did a little dance in place. "Are you excited?"

"Heck yeah!" She raised two fists into the air and ran into Toph's room. "Mama! We're leaving soon, give me compliments!"

Toph sat up. "Let me feel."

Lin scooted onto the bed and crawled over to her mother.

Toph raised both of her hands to Lin's face and angled her head to create the illusion that she was looking at her. She traced Lin's face with her fingers. "Ooo, what a pretty face…"

Lin giggled and bounced up and down.

Toph moved her hands down to the sleeves of her dress. "What soft material!" She slid down to the skirt. "What a flowy skirt!" She opened her mouth and cocked her head to the side. "My girl is so perfect."

A massive smile spread across Lin's face. "You think I'm perfect?"

Toph sat back and pressed her fingers into her lips, creating a 'thinking face'.

"Where did you come from?"

"You."

Toph nodded. "And what am I?"

"The Greatest Earthbender in the World."

Toph smirked, "So what does that make you?"

"Perfect." Lin giggled.

Toph scooped her up and planted a swarm of kisses all over her.

"Mama! We gotta go soon, you're gonna mess up my hair!" She began to cough from laughing so hard.

Sokka watched in ardor.

Toph sat her back down. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'd hate to mess up your hair. But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come closer, first."

Lin scooted closer.

Toph hunched down to reach Lin's level. She whispered, "I want you to have a great time tonight, okay? If anyone says anything mean to you, you have my permission to give them the good ol' Beifong Lady sock to the mouth. You got that?" She made a fist.

Lin smiled and nodded.

"Also, I love you, Little Badgermole."

"I love you too, Mama Badgermole."

Toph tapped Lin's nose with her index finger and smiled, she nudged her head over in Sokka's direction.

Lin nodded and slid off of the bed and ran to Sokka. "Ready to go, Date?" She held out her hand.

Sokka knelt down and took her hand, kissing it. "I was born ready, Date."

Lin giggled. "Let's go!" She ran down the steps.

Sokka approached Toph on the bed and whispered, "She's so cute."

Toph replied, "I know."

Sokka followed Lin down the stairs and lead her out of the door. Ready to make her night, and get an official taste of the bittersweet treat that is fatherhood.


End file.
